Ogie Banks
Ogie H. Banks III (born June 13, 1973 in Los Angeles, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Clawd Wolf in Monster High and Luke Cage a.k.a. Power Man in Ultimate Spider-Man. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All Grown Up! (2004) - Bus Driver (ep14), Max (ep15), Troy Banks (ep14) *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015) - Guard (ep12), Soldier#1 (ep12), Tyson (ep12) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) - Zak Saturday (ep31) *Bratz (2005-2006) - Cruise (ep22), Dylan (eps1-23) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2003-2005) - Cruncho (ep28), Guard#1 (ep28), Rickhaha (ep12) *Class of 3000 (2006) - AV Student#2 (ep1), Drama Student#2 (ep1), Lucius (ep3), Momo (ep2), Peanut Rep (ep1), Sloppy Jack (ep3), Upperclassmen (ep2) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Zo, Tennis Player (ep25) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Fillmore! (2002) - Carter (ep9) *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney The Lion Guard (2016) - Haya (ep15) *Max Steel (2001) - Additional Voices *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) - Caryer (ep7), George (ep7), Man (ep7) *NFL Rush Zone: Season of the Guardians (2012-2013) - Tua, Funky DJ (ep12), Ravens Rusher (ep9) *Rugrats (2002) - Token Seller (ep157) *Secret Millionaires Club (2011-2013) - Radley Hemming (eps1-8) *Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (2017-2018) - Ricardo Perez/'Omni-Mass', Computer Voice (ep16), Delta Team Member (ep20), King Nerd, Number Fifty-Four (ep20), Number Forty-One (ep17), Sailor (ep15), Security Guard 1 (ep15), Sensible Dave, Umpire (ep19) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2017) - Luke Cage/'Power Man', Agent (ep4), Bully#1 (ep21), Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#2 (ep35) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Lucas Wanson *Mecard (2018) - Kangshi (ep5) *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Peter Cook 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bratz: Genie Magic (2006) - Dylan *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Dylan *Bratz Go to Paris: The Movie (2013) - Dylan *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Haunted (2015) - Clawd Wolf *Superman vs The Elite (2012) - Police Captain, Terrence 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) - Clawd Wolf 'Movies' *Wheely (2018) - Wheely 'Movies - Dubbing' *Back to the Sea (2012) - Richard *Mutafukaz (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Barbie: Dreamtopia (2016) - Jonah Rabbit, Strawberry Bear#2 *Class of 3000: Home (2006) - Bus Driver, Cowboy, EW! Reporter, Mr. Baylor, Thuggish Homeboy, Yes Man *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Sector Z Operative *Monster High: Escape From Skull Shores (2012) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Scaris: City of Frights (2013) - Clawd Wolf *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) - Clawd Wolf *NFL Rush Zone: Mystery Guardian (2013) - Tua *Stretch Armstrong: The Breakout (2018) - Ricardo Perez/'Omni-Mass', Gangster 'Web Animation' *Barbie: Dreamtopia: Festival of Fun (2017) - Strawberry Bear #2 *Monster High (2011-2014) - Clawd Wolf, Additional Voices *SpaceBear (2014) - Mark 16 Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Cannon Busters (2019) - Fake Philly (ep1), Additional Voices *Disney Stitch! (2010) - Bojo (ep20), Masterful One (ep4) *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Kei Tsuchiya, Boy Student B (ep54), Cop (ep75) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - ANBU A (ep199), Allied Ninja (ep371), Allied Ninja (ep378), Allied Ninja (ep387), Council Member#1 (ep285), Interrogation Ninja B (ep220), Medic Ninja (ep183), Nokizaru Troop Ninja (ep287), Omoi, Sand Assassin (ep182), Tsuchigumo Clan Member (ep146) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2015) - Omoi (ep44) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance (2007) - Joe *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Omoi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Omoi *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010) - Marco (ep1) Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Fat Albert (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Crew (2018) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Phil of the Future (2004) - Frog (ep13) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Brotherhood (2019) - Bocao (ep3), Additional Voices *Elite (2019) - Additional Voices *Marseille (2016) - Chahid, Fred *Samantha! (2018-2019) - Douglas "Dodoi" Alencar Video Games 'Video Games' *Bratz: Forever Diamondz (2006) - Dylan *Bratz: Rock Angelz (2005) - Dylan, Male Shop Assistant *Disney Infinity 2.0 (2014) - Luke Cage/Power Man *Fallout 4 (2015) - Holt Combes, Nelson Latimer, Preston Garvey Impersonator *Gormiti: The Lords of Nature! (2010) - Lucas *Injustice 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Luke Cage/Power Man *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Iron Fist *Men of Valor (2004) - Green Beret 2, Jamie Shepard *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising (2009) - Delray *Psychonauts (2005) - Chops Sweetwind, Male Dancer *Rage 2 (2019) - Dreadwood Civilian, Trader, Vineland Civilian, Wellspring Guard *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices, Warren Williams *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Warren Williams *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Phonics (2003) - Charley *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Starhawk (2012) - Platform Worker, Rifters *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Buddy *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Hunter *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Venom *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Darui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Darui *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Darui *Naruto to Boruto: Shinobi Striker (2018) - Male Avatar 2 *Resident Evil: Revelations (2012) - Keith Lumley *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Berseria (2017) - Amiable Sailor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (96) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (29) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:American Voice Actors